The RoseFlamed Alchemist
by animefanfanfan
Summary: This is the story of Full-metal Alchemist where the Elric Brothers encountered a group of Alchemists that has the ability to transmute something out of nothing. They suspected that these Alchemists have the "Philosopher's Stone" and began their pursuit.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose Inside A City A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan fiction

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth."

*YAWN…then a sigh from a familiar voice. Edward Elric coming down from the train he and his brother Alphonse Elric use to ride when going back to Central City.

"So Brother, what did the Colonel want us for?" Alphonse eagerly asked as he stood up in Central City's train station.

"I dunno. Anyway, why the hell are you asking me? Of all the people to ask, come on Al! You know the Colonel and I don't get along pretty much." Ed answered obnoxiously as they started to walk heading towards the Central Headquarters.

"Oh okay, as if you did get along with him. Oh! I remember, the only thing that you agreed with him is to become a State Alchemist!" Al shouted knowing that his brother would get pissed off.

"Shaddup Al. Huh? Are you seeing what I'm seeing? What a Crowd! Is there a party or something?"

"Wait Brother, don't run! What about _YOUR_ luggage?"

"Carry it for me Al! Can't miss the show!" Ed ran hurriedly to the crowd and unfortunately, he blended with the crow making him hard to see.

"Brother! Where are you?" Alphonse began to look at every place within the crowd then he accidentally hit a man with his metal head.

"Huh? Oh! Al! How are ya?" It was a familiar guy from country called Xing.

"Oh! Ling? Ling Yao! Long time no see! How have you been?" Al shouted shockingly.

"Oh me? I'm fine, still going out on the adventure thing on searching the Stone. What about you? Oh, where's Bean-sprout?"

Suddenly…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BEAN-SPROUT YOU CLOSED-EYED PRINCE?" Ed appears out of nowhere.

"There you are brother! Hold these will you?" Al then drops the luggage to the bean-sprout alchemist.

"Ow! Hey Al! *Sigh, Okay, jokes aside, what's up with you three? I hardly see you in Central."

A familiar girl answered Ed's question but Ling spoke out.

"Well, we-."

"Ran Fan…"

"Yes Young Master."

"Well, did you hear about alchemy without using any circles?" Ling asked knowing that Ed and Al can do it.

"Well we are doing it. What about it?" Ed answered.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is-."

"THE FUHRER KING BRADLEY IS HERE! LOOK! HE'S IN THE LIMO!"

"What? King Bradley going out in the public for what?" Ed asked to Ling shockingly.

"_That's weird. Why would the Colonel ask us to go to Central if there's a gathering here? And most of all, where is he?" _Al asked himself.

"That's what I want to know too. Why would King Bradley go out in the open like that." Ling said to Ed.

"Brother, look!"

"What is it Al?… Huh! Isn't that the Colonel? He's Having a speech? Or maybe that speech is from the Fuhrer but instead the Fuhrer wants him to make the speech? Ooooooohh! THAT OBNOXOIUS FIRE FREAK! I'M GONNA GET HIM FOR THAT!"

They then began to listen to the speech until a man with a black cape came from the sky and landed on where the Fuhrer is seated and attempted to kill the Fuhrer.

"Wha-? The Fuhrer is in danger! Al! Let's go help them!"

"Ed!" Ling shouted. "Above you!"

"Huh-, OOF! Hey that hur-, huh? What the?" Three Black-coated men came from the sky and began to attack every military personnel in the area.

"Okay, that's it! I don't like this one bit!" *Clap, bam! Alchemic reaction. Ed created his favorite Auto-mail dagger.

"Hyaaa!" Ed attacked without thinking.

The Black-coated man raising his arm and from out of nothing, transmuted claws that are inserted in his fingers.

"What the heck? He transmuted claws out of nothing?" Ed ask hysterically

"Not just claws Ed! There are guns too!"

"This is bad. Ling! Back me up!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Al, you fight the gunner-boy!"

"I will brother!"

"ED-LING COMBO!"

Meanwhile…

*BOOM!

In front of the Central Headquarters, there, Roy fights the other mysterious man who attempted to kill the Fuhrer.

*BOOM!

"You're quite troublesome." The Black-coated man said.

"And you're quite fast", "_For a one who wears a cape, he has a good eyesight."_

"Colonel!" A subordinate of the Mustang team shows up. Riza Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant! Back me up!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oho, two birds-, no, three birds with one stone I presume."

"Not so fast Black Man!" The triumph of Ed, Al and Ling's company over the other two Black-coated men.

"Fullmetal!"

"How's it going Colonel? You seem to having a hard-," *BOOM!

"Who's having a hard time Fullmetal?"

"WHY YOUUUUU!"

"Brother! Look! The Colonel's Flames! The Black-coated person is absorbing it! As if he-, no! They're regenerating!"

Ed's eyes became big, as he was shocked for what he had seen.

"Impossible, regenerating like-, Impossible!" Ed transmuted his Auto-mail dagger and suddenly attacked the three Mysterious Black-coated men but when he was about the hit them, the one in the middle started an Alchemic Reaction causing a heavy wind blowing Ed and his friends away from them. Now, they are seeing the three making a huge circular pillar of Rose-colored flame to protect them and as the flame disappears, so as the three Black-coated men, leaving only a single Rose Flower in front of the Central Headquarters. – End of Chap. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Before Intervention

Events that occurred in this Chapter happened before the first chapter.

"It's beginning to rain, Brother."

"The train will come soon."

"I hope so. This rain is kinda gloomy for me."

" "Gloomy" you say? You're describing the rain now Al?"

"I think so brother."

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, an unfamiliar man cam running up on them and told them that the train won't be coming anytime soon.

"So you're saying there's no train? Where are we gonna stay now ol' man?" Ed asks the man who came running up on them.

"You can stay at the town where I came from. Come, before the rain gets to yah."

"What do you say Al?"

"I guess we should go with him. You don't feel good when it rains brother. Your auto-mail might hurt you."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Hey Old man! We're coming with you." Ed accepted the old man's suggestion and they went to the town where the man came from.

Naturally. The town they're expecting was somewhat quite but they thought wrong. The town's tradition is that, "Whenever it rains, Lit up a bonfire in the middle of the town and pray to the gods for a fresh start in the early morning.

"Weird. They're praying to their god brother." Al said with a question in his tone to Ed.

"As if I believe in those superstitious beliefs. We're Alchemists Al. We don't believe in those things." Ed said while frowning. Suddenly, a spiky haired man came and sat with them inside the tent where the bonfire is lit.

"You know Mr. Alchemist. Just because you're an alchemist, you can't just disrespect other's belief like that." Implied by the Man.

"Huh? Do I know you? Who the hell are you?" Ed asks with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"I'm just a simple traveler. I'm traveling around the world to find out important events and cultures of every people living in this earth."

"Oh I see. Well, we're just typical alchemist searching for something."

"And what is this thing you're searching for?" The man asked. Then Al answered.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"Al!"

"Didn't this man say he is traveling around the world? He might have heard about it or something." Al answered back o Ed's Reaction.

"Philosopher's Stone, huh? I think I haven't heard about it." The man said to Ed.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for your time. Come Al. We're going back to the Inn."

"Okay." Al then followed Ed, but he looks back at the man and he sees a saddened look in the man's face. He remembers something fuzzy. He stopped walking. Ed notices Al and began to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"The man whom we talked to look quite sad."

"Maybe he just thought that we're kinda fun to talk with." Ed sighs after saying this. "Come on Al."

"I kinda feel different Brother. I remember that very same look from someone. But I can't remember who it was. We we're seating on some kind of a field with stones and such. It was sunset that time, and…that's all I can remember."

"Al…" Hearing this, Ed turned his back on all and begins to walk towards the Inn.

"Hey Brother! Wait."

"_Al remembered the day when we were sitting in front of mom's grave. But he doesn't remember that it was me whom he saw that day. I was sad that day. But if Al was able to remember then, his memories are returning? Of course it is. His human mind is still there and his human self is STILL in THAT place."_

As Ed started to concentrate, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Not knowing that Al was still awake and was looking after him. A man with a familiar face knocked on their door and it was Al who answered. It was the man they talk with.

"Huh? Oh, mister. Sorry but I can't let you enter-."

"It's okay, Al? Right? Can we talk outside?" Since it was nighttime, Al felt weird that they would talk outside but he had no choice. He remembered the man being sad so he joined with him. They headed inside the town's graveyard.

"Why are we here, uhm-."

"Van. Van is my name."

"Oh, Sir Van. Why are we here?"

"I wanted to show you that, my mom's grave. She was a traveler and I wanted to be like her. You saw me sad right. That's the reason. Now you know. _(Chuckles) _This is kind of embarrassing."

"No it's not! You want to continue your mother's dream right? Then it's not embarrassing at all! Me, I'm going with my brother to continue our goal! To…"

"To?" To what?"

"To…see our mother again."

"Oh, I see. How nice of you. Normally people like you guys don't usually need a mother's care. But I guess speculations are always wrong huh?"

"It's not actually about her Tender love and care but we want to see her smile again."

They ended their conversation and went to say goodbye to each other.

"Thank you that we met Mister Van."

"No, thank YOU Alphonse."

Walking down to go back to the inn, Al looked back but what he saw was only the grave. The man in front of the grave, Van is gone.

Morning Came.

"_(YAWN) (Sighs) _Huh? What time is it?" Ed woke up earlier than he usually did.

"You're awake already? The train bound for Central is 4 hours away brother." They continued talking for a short time then they heard someone knocking on their room's door.

"Elric Brothers? There's a phone call for you. Believe it's from a man named Roy Mustang." Hearing this, Ed opened the door fast and said to the man to tell Roy that he was not there but luckily, Al wanted Ed to talk to the Colonel because it might be important.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to him. It might be something _Important"_

The Brothers headed to where the phone is and spoke with the Colonel.

"Hey Fullmetal, I need you to head in Central ASAP."

"Nice one Colonel, we're actually headed there but the train bound-."

"Bah! I don't care. Just head to the train station or I'll get your silver watch and burn it."

"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU! FINE! I'll head there, but you ain't getting my watch!" After talking to the Colonel, they both headed to the village chief and said their parting words and thanking them for the good accommodation they received. They headed straight to the station and they saw a train waiting especially for them. A man from Central gave them a letter from the Colonel.

"_Fullmetal Alchemist,_

_I know that you've been wondering about the sudden summons but you'll know soon enough once you get to Central. Take the train waiting for you two. I paid for the tickets already. It's a first class ride. I hope you feel great during the ride. You only get to experience this for once that a higher-ranking officer pays a bill for his subordinate. Enjoy the FREE ride._

_Mustang_

"He's one hell of a-. DAMN! I'LL KILL HIM IF I SEE HIM"

"Well you are meeting him, brother." Al said while laughing. – End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone Has Their Own Thing to Do...

The day after the attempt on the Fuhrer's life…

It was still 8:00 in the morning and Roy was seen entering a flower shop.

"Good morning Miss Eleiden. Can I walk around the shop?" Roy asked an old lady Inside the flower shop who seemed to be the owner.

"Oh, Why good morning Roy. What brings you here?" The old lady asks Roy.

"Well, it's because I'm going to be busy from now on and I won't be able to buy something to lighten up my office, so I'm here and I'm going to buy a flower."

"Oh, is it because of the assassination attempt on the Fuhrer?"

"Yes madam. And also, I'm going to be handling a bunch of amateurs on the pursuit of those who attempted to kill the Fuhrer." With this said. Roy Sighed. The old lady called someone to help Roy in picking the best flowers for his office at Central.

"Jec! Can you help Roy in picking some flowers for his office?"

"Oh come on madam, I can pick flowers on my own you know?"

"Aw, don't be shy colonel. She'll be glad to help you."

When Roy saw the girl, he was shocked. He felt something inside him and he was feeling happy inside and he wanted to talk with the girl. Roy never thought of being a Colonel in the streets. What he wanted was to be a normal guy in front of such a beautiful lady.

"These flowers would be appealing to the eyes of those who would see you in your office colonel. I think you should take them." The girl told him.

"Really?… How much are those? I would like to buy two Flowerpots with these flowers on."

"Since you're the first one to buy today, I'll give you a discount. But not today, when this shop is already at it's peak."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm willing to pay for the right price." Roy said while chuckling. But the girl approached her grandma and asked her to give Roy a discount.

"Grandma! Why not give him a discount?"

"It's okay young lady. I'm a soldier and I have to abide by the price of the flowers. But I would like to know your name. Could you tell me?"

"Jessica. I'm Jessica."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Jessica."

After shaking hands and paying for the flower, Roy went out of the store and entered his car with First Lieutenant Hawkeye driving the car. Before crossing an intersection, the two saw the Elric Brothers walking the streets while Ed is eating cup noodles. They stopped to talk with the two.

"Oh! Colonel!" Al said.

"What brings you two here?" Roy asked the two with a smile.

"And what brings you here Colonel?" Al asked.

"Nothing. Just visiting an acquaintance of mine.

"Really? Maybe it's a girlfriend of yours." Ed said with a teasing tone.

"Very funny Full-metal. Jokes aside, we're going to meet with the Fuhrer and plan a pursuit on those who attempted to kill him." The happy look on Ed's face changed with a serious look.

"Is that true?" Al asked.

"Yes it is Alphonse. By the order of the Fuhrer, we are to meet with him tonight and organize a pursuit operation. Oh and don't forget about the Xing prince. He is included in the meeting."

"Huh? Ling is included in the search?" Ed asked with a shocked tone.

"Not yet. It's still being reconsidered. Although he fought beside us, he might be useful asset to our operation. So I want you to contact them and tell them to come to the Fuhrer's office at 7:00 in the evening."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll contact them. So now, the two of us are in this?" Ed asked.

"Of course. You two are alchemists and this operation is a vital thing here. If they were to make a move, we have to know when so we can quickly retaliate. This mission is top-secret and no one knows besides the Lieutenant, me and You two."

"Okay fine. But I'm gonna have my auto-mail fixed first."

"I'll be waiting Full-metal."

"Okay…"

They went their separate ways. The Elric Brothers went to the train station to wait for Winry's train to come and have Ed's auto-mail Fixed.

"Brother, this is gonna be a new challenge for us."

"I know Al and this time, it's gonna be worth it. They must have that thing with them. There's no way that I'll let them get away with that "thing" in their pockets!"

"Let's get our bodies back brother!"

"Right!"

"Hold it!" A familiar man enters the scene.

"Ling?" Ed and Al shouted.

"I won't let you get that thing first!"

"WHAT? WHY YOU—" Al got a hold of Ed before he punched Ling.

"I'm going to take that thing from them and go make myself a king! BWAHAHAHAH!"

"BAH! I won't let you. Let's just make this a race?"

"Hmmm, good call bean-sprout! A race, it will be!"

"WHAT THE F-F-F! WHO YOU CALLING BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET?"

"Oh! Ling! Colonel Mustang wants to meet with us at the Fuhrer's Office." Al said while getting a hold of Ed.

"Oh, okay. I'll come." Ling said while waving and goes to the place where they were staying.

"Ling accepted easily brother."

"That won't be a problem. I have a brilliant plan for them." Ed said while grinning. – End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Unusual Invitation from the North

"I think it's about time we head to the Central Headquarters, brother." Al said to his brother while waiting for Winry at the train station. Al knew how the Colonel would react if they came late.

"We're just fifteen minutes late. Besides, I need Winry to fix my auto-mail." Ed said with a frowned face.

"Brother, is there a problem?" Al asked his brother.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your face. It's not what it used to be."

"Really? Well, you know Al, I've been thinking. What if those people have the stone? What if they don't give it to us?" Ed's thoughts shocked Al. Naturally, Ed does not think in a negative way.

"Are you saying that we can't get it from them, brother?"

"Yeah. What's gonna happen to us? Are we going to look for another one? What I'm saying is, we only have one shot at this. We can't let it slip."

"I know brother but you're not like that. You're the type of person who is able to think of a way even if it is hard."

"Ha… I guess you're right. Maybe we can think of something once we get to the meeting."

"Yeah! Oh! The train is here." A familiar female stepped down from the train and waves to direction of the brothers. It was Winry Rockbell. She is their Childhood friend and Ed's auto-mail mechanic. Al rushed and shook Winry's hand.

"Hey Al! How have you two been? How's Ed?"

"We're okay Winry!" Al said Happily.

"I think you should ask me personally Winry…" Ed said with a slight sad face.

"Oh! Hi Ed! How are you?"

"Can we talk at the Central Headquarters?" Ed asked Winry to come with them because he knew they were late.

"Uh, sure but I have to check in to hotel first."

"No need. We'll check in through a phone at Central." Ed said Seriously. Winry was curious about Ed's actions. It was not the Ed he knew.

"What happened to you brother?" Winry, hoping to get some answers, asked Al.

"It's a long story. You'll know the details soon."

They walked to the Central headquarters and aw Ling and Lan Fan. Ed just passed them and headed in the front door. Ling and Lan Fan followed Al instead.

The group headed to the Fuhrer's office and saw the Colonel and the First Lieutenant inside talking with the Fuhrer.

"Oh, Full-Metal, You're late."

"Yeah, sorry." Mustang was mocked with Ed's apology and mocks Ed in return.

"Ha, I didn't know that you know how to apologize Full-Metal."

"Just tell us our role in this pursuit and we'll do it."

"What's the matter Full-Metal? You seem to be at ease." Mustang mocked Ed more but Ed's composure didn't stagger.

"Not really."

"Tell us Mr. Elric. Is something wrong?" Ed sighs deeply.

"Do I have to?"

"Come on Ed. You don't have to hide it." Ling butted in to the conversation. Ed sighs deeply once again.

"This pursuit may be the only chance we got to get our bodies back. Those people have the stone and we need it. And I can't have this person on the team!" Ed points at Ling.

"What? Hey I'm not here to discuss that with all of you here. We have our own thing to do! Got it?" Ling shouted at Ed.

"Alright, fine. But if they have the stone, it's ours!"

"No way! I ain't coming back to our country without the stone!" The two almost faught inside the office but a Soldier entered the room without knocking.

"Fuhrer King Bradley! There's an urgent letter from the North!" The soldier said and gave to letter to the Fuhrer.

"Oh? What's this about?" The Fuhrer asked himself.

"If you'll excuse me Sir." The soldier left. Seeing this, the Colonel approached the Fuhrer and asked him personally. They read the letter for a minute. The Fuhrer clears his throat.

"The letter is about a traditional Ball held in the mansion of Major General Armstrong in the North. She would like a representative of each HQ to go there for the celebration" The Fuhrer was laughing when he said this.

"HEY! The soldier said it is urgent! How come it's not?" Ed asked hysterically. The Fuhrer laughed again.

"Ohhhhh, I know, All of you here in this office, except me, are going to attend the said celebration"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" All of them made their own excuses but the Fuhrer's mind is already made up. He also explained the reason why he assigned them to go there. There was an Intel that there is a group of suspicious people entered the boarder of the northern territory and the Major General wrote this in a letter in an encrypted way, through the Celebration at the North. She also added in the letter that she will tell the Intel personally to the person the Fuhrer will sent.

"You didn't have to make it long Fuhrer." Mustang said while laughing. We will go.

"What do you say brother?" Al asked Ed but it took Ed a while to tell his answer.

"Come on Ed, we have to work together anyway." Ling said

"Alright, but this better be worth it." Ed said while glaring at the Fuhrer

- End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Toward Ones Feelings**

Before the party goes off and ride the train bound to the north, the Fuhrer suggested to them to prepare for the journey and pursuit for the three black-coated figure that appeared just recently and attempted to assassinate the Fuhrer. Ed and Al is about to head outside the office of the Fuhrer when suddenly, Winry grabbed Ed's right hand and slapped him in the face. A very hurting sound came from the slap and startled everyone.

"Ouch! Are you serious?! What's that for?!" Ed shouted at Winry in shock of what she did.

"That's for not telling me the truth!" Winry shouted back in reply. "Leave us!" She added.

"With all due respect, Ms. Rockbell, you do know that this is the Fuhrer's office?" Riza said. The Fuhrer stood up, everyone now looking at him except Winry who is looking down at that moment.

"Hngh!" The Fuhrer nodded, as if it was a signal that he agrees to leave Winry and Ed for a while. "Everyone, prepare for this mission. Get everything you need for this mission cannot be taken lightly. It's not just a one-day-mission. You do realize that your lives are at stake here. Go and prepare! That is an order!" The Fuhrer added.

"Yes sir!" Roy and Riza exclaimed.

"Sure thing sir." Ling said to the Fuhrer. "Let's go Ran Fan, we got to get the things we need. Hey Al! You want to come with us?" Ling added.

"Oh—but—I," Al- unsure of what to do.

"Go with them, get my luggage too Al. Sorry." Ed said but not looking at Al.

Everyone left the room with only Ed and Winry inside. Meanwhile, Ling, Ran Fan, and Al went separate ways from Roy and Riza. Everyone has his or her own way of preparing for the journey ahead. On the way back to the hotel where the Elric brothers and Ling and Ran Fan are staying, Ling started the conversation, to lighten the mood.

"Hey Al, what's up with Ed's girlfriend back there?" Ling asked. "That slap must have hurt so bad." He added while chuckling.

"Oh! No, no! Winry's not my brother's girlfriend or anything like that! She's our childhood friend!" Al explained.

"Oh, really?" Ling wondered.

"Why the sudden interest Ling? Do you like Winry? You have a Ran Fan yourself!" Al shouted.

"Huh?!" Ling and Ran Fan exclaimed both at the same time.

"The prince and I are not allowed for something like that! I am a mere servant of the prince and will always be his servant 'til death." Ran Fan said with an honorable tone.

"Oh, come on Ran Fan! You know I don't see you and treat you as a servant! I wouldn't be here without you!" Ling said laughing and pat Ran Fan's head. "I trust her with my life, Al!" He added.

"Ahahaha! I'm just kidding." Al said in reply. "Well Winry and her grandmother were the ones who took care of us after the incident that had happened to us, we're family. And they were the ones who inserted the auto-mail to my brother."

"Ah, I see. She must be very important to both of you, especially to your brother." Ling said.

"She is!" Al exclaimed.

"You should always remind your big brother to take care of Winry, and treat her right. You'd never find a lady like her anywhere, and you can't ask for someone like that to take care of you." Ling said to Al.

"Oh—Yeah! Thanks Ling!" Al said. They headed inside the hotel to get everything they need. On the other hand, Roy and Riza, riding in a car, are headed to the flower shop.

"Would you like to tell me why are we headed there Colonel?" Riza asked.

"I just want to say my good byes to the owner." Roy replied.

"The owner only? What about the flower girl? Isn't she your type?" Riza added.

"Mmmm, yeah. Might as well say my good byes to her too." Roy said. "*Sigh, my type? I'm soldier for Pete's sake." He added.

"Good byes? I doubt that this mission will kill you, Colonel." Riza said teasing Roy.

"*Chuckles. Maybe you're right." Roy said chuckling. "By the way, we should follow his advice." He added.

"The Fuhrer's advice?" Riza asked wondering what advice it was.

"Yeah, to write an official letter, a leave of absence. This mission is classified as top-secret and none of the top brass knows of it. Any casualties in the mission, at all costs, must not be blamed to the military." Roy said in a serious tone.

"Who'll take the blame then?" Riza asked.

"…Us. It's our duty, not as soldiers, but as individuals. And we have to make sure that no one dies in the pursuit." Roy said.

"…We're here at the flower shop sir." Riza said alerting Roy who's in deep thought.

"I'd like to ask you a favor."

"I know what to do." Riza said in reply to Roy's statement. Riza went down of the car and talked to the old lady who owns the flower shop.

"The Colonel won't be able to buy flowers in a while so he asked me to give this to you. It's a simple token of appreciation." Riza said to the owner.

"Oh my, is that so? Poor Jessica. She's already preparing her hand-made flowerpot full of flowers for the Colonel. It's about done already though." The owner said. "Is it okay if I'd ask you to wait for it?" Few moments passed before Riza went back to the car. When Riza entered, Roy asked her what happened over at the flower shop.

"That took a while." Roy said.

"Here, it's for you Colonel." Riza gave the flowerpot to Roy. In between the flowers is a short tiny letter addressed to Roy:

"Have a safe journey! Be sure to visit and buy more flowers when you get back! – Jessica"

"She's a pretty girl if you ask me." Riza said to Roy in a calm tone.

"*Chuckles, I'll take of that." Roy replied while chuckling. After the short trip to the flower shop, they headed on to the train station to wait for the others. Ed and Winry, still at the Fuhrer's office. Winry is fixing and strengthening Ed's auto-mail to fit in to the snowy weather at the north.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier what really happened, I just didn't want you to worry about us again." Ed said, apologizing to Winry for being dishonest at the train station. "We can handle ourselves pretty well you know, we've got each other's back too." Ed added.

"You guys, especially you, you have the tendency to be selfish. But I guess that's really you, and even though you're like that, you charge ahead without even thinking, I still trust you, no matter what." Winry said, beginning to cry and sobbing.

"Wha—what? Why are you crying? Nothing bad's gonna happen to us! Come on! Snap out of it!" Ed said, surprised by Winry's actions.

"You always act without thinking and you don't even care for what others might feel, what I might feel! You don't care about my feelings at all!" Winry shouted at Ed.

"You feelings? What do you mean? What?" Ed confused, wondering ever more.

"Nevermind! Just come back home safely! Promise me that!" Winry shoved away the tears and looked at Ed in the eyes.

"Alright, I promise! I swear! We'll come back! With our bodies back!" Ed said, looking at Winry in the eyes. Ed reassured Winry that they would be back home in no time. "You know, sometimes, you have motherly figure, but that's what I like about you. You're not afraid to give me a piece of your mind." Ed said to Winry.

"I," Winry stuttering

"It's alright! Heck, I need you to help me get what we need for the mission! Come on, let's go!" Ed grabbed Winry's hand and they rushed off outside to prepare and to meet with Al and the others at the train station.

"Hey Ed." Winry mumbled.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Thank you." Winry said with watery eyes.

"Huh? WHAT?! SH—SHUT UP! Don't say anything like that! It gives me the creeps!" Ed said moving far away from Winry.

"You're late again Full-Metal." A familiar voice calls out to Ed. It was Roy.

"Late? Really? I thought the Fuhrer said to take our time? Or not?" Ed said in reply to Roy

"Brother! You're here! And Winry too!" Al said, welcoming Ed.

"Hey Winry, the train will be here any minute now. You should head back to Resembool too." Ed said to Winry.

"The train I'm taking is for tomorrow so, I'd be staying here another night. Be safe on your trip everyone!" Winry exclaimed.

"Don't worry! We'll be back in no time! Promise!" Ed said, saying to Winry that they'll be back; he'll be back home.

- End of Chapter 5


End file.
